El Comienzo De la Locura
by Denii-The-Killer
Summary: -¿Que como comenzó todo? Pues todo comenzó hace cuatro años atrás... como? pues eso lo tienen que averiguar ustedes... Nada mas les diré que... Nosotros nos convertimos en bestias, en seres despreciables sedientos del dolor de la humanidad, de ver su sangre fluir en nuestras manos, de sentir esa necesidad de poder fluir por todo nuestro cuerpo... En eso nos convertimos...-
1. Como comenzo

**El Comienzo De la Locura**

-¿Que como comenzó todo? Se los diré con detalles. Todo comenzó hace cuatro años atrás, cuando yo, mis amigas y amigos estábamos en clases de Estudios Sociales, pero raramente empezó a temblar muy fuerte por lo cual todos fuimos a la parte trasera del colegio en busca de refugio, más fue una mala idea ya que el suelo se partió en dos exactamente donde todos nos encontrábamos parados, todos caímos pero… no morimos al contrario llegamos a otro lugar, un lugar feo, sin luz y monocromo… no sabíamos cómo salir de allí… desde ese día nos hicimos así… así como? Pues nos convertimos en bestias, en seres despreciables sedientos del dolor de la humanidad, de ver su sangre fluir en nuestras manos, de sentirnos poderosos ante todos! Pero la dura realidad comenzó de esta manera de una de la que jamás me pude haber imaginado…-

/

Eran las 5:20 a.m. de la mañana, el reloj de mi mueble comenzó a sonar ruidosamente.

-Hay que pereza-dije yo bostezando mientras me levantaba de la cama y apagaba el reloj del mueble.

-DENISSE VALLA A BAÑARSE-Grito mi abuela desde la sala.

-ESTOY EN ESO ABUELA-Grite yo mientras corría hacia el baño.

Después de bañarme, peinarme, pelear con el perro por mi media, y despedirme de mi amada abuela con un beso, ya estaba lista. Tome el bus del colegio y apenas llegue me encontré con esta gran sorpresa…

-MALDITO CABRÓN, DAME MI LAPICERO!-Gritaba una adolescente de trece años de edad de cabellos teñidos de un color miel hasta más arriba de la cintura los cuales cuando las luz del sol los reflejaban se hacían dorados, sus ojos son de un súper extraño color dorado, delgada y bueno algo seria pero a la vez divertida el nombre de esa adolescente es Sofía quien perseguía a unos de mis amigos por su lapicero, ella es mi mejor amiga.

-PERO LO OCUPO!-Gritaba mi otro amigo de cabello azabache, ojos de un extraño negro profundo, delgado y pues bueno con complejidad de altura. El nombre de él, es Daniel.

-Me vale pito idiota, dámelo-Si mi amiga Sofía es algo histérica con asunto a sus cosas.

-MOOORP-Gritaba mi otro amigo mientras hacia una pose algo estúpida, no, mejor dicho muy estúpida, él también tiene complejos de altura y creo que también mentales. Él es hermano de Daniel, solo que es más diferente, él es como más angelical por así decirlo, su cabello es negro azabache y sus ojos de un negro muy profundo incluso más profundos que los ojos de Daniel. Él se llama Andrés y es mi mejor amigo, y mi amor secreto...

-No, no, no, vean este! MOOOARP-Gritaba otro amigo mío mientras hacia una pose aún más estúpida que la de Andrés, él también tiene complejidad de altura y también mental jeje, él era más bajo que Daniel y Andrés, él era moreno, de ojos de un extraño color rojo pardo o como de un color rojizo, él era obeso pero no mucho él estaba normal y el pues, era el que más se caía a cada rato y eso es por pendejo. Él se llama Fabio.

-MORDER-Gritaba mi amiga mientras me perseguía a mí por pegarle un gran mordisco en el hombro apenas llegue al cole y pues mejor me echo a correr ya que ella muerde demasiado duro! Ella se llama María, ella es la pervertida, mal pensada del grupo. Ella es alta pero no más que yo, su cabello es corto le llega hasta los hombros teñidos con rayos rubios y es algo despeinada, sus ojos son de color miel profundo que a veces te molestan mucho por los profundos que son.

-Hay que ridiculez es estar con ustedes-Decía una amiga mía, digamos que es la más calmada de todos nosotros, ella es como la que nos controla. Su nombre es Adriana. Es alta pero igual le gano en altura por un poco. Es obsesa, su cabello es ondulado y negro el cual le llega hasta los hombros, sus ojos son como negros y marrones.

-Y yo pues soy la loca que anda corriendo para salvarme del mordisco de maría, la cual me persigue fieramente. Yo soy alta la más alta del grupo, mi cabello es rizado y me llega un poco más debajo de la cintura, además de que es como de color dorado natural, aunque yo lo siento corto, soy rubia, morocha la verdad a cada rato me cambia el color de mi cabello, por naturaleza no por teñirme, mis ojos bueno si los ven de cerca son como de un color verde musgo y alrededor de mi pupila hay como una especie de corona, no soy obsesa ni soy gorda yo soy normal, yo soy la loca, pervertida y malpensada etc. del grupo. Mi nombre es Denisse, aunque me dice Denii-

-Que me des mi lapicero!-

-NO!-

-MOOORP-

-MOOOARP-

-MORDER-

-AYÚDENME LOCOS-

Si somos un verdadero desastre.

/

Después de una corrida como de maratón y unas peleas entre todos termino el recreo.

Estábamos en clases de Estudios, todos odiamos esa clase. El profesor salió de la clase por lo que aproveche para platicar con maría ya que Sofía se pone muy furiosa cuando uno la interrumpe. Yo me puse a platicar con maría acerca del "oso" por lo que ella se reía y yo también lamentablemente Adriana no avía venido a clases dos días por lo tanto estaba con Sofía para poder recuperar la materia perdida. Después de unos minutos escuchamos unos gritos todos maníacos y vimos que era Daniel molestando a un compañero de nosotros llamado Manrique.

-DEJAME EN PAZ-Gritaba Manrique quien se encontraba hastiado de soportar insultos he humillaciones a cada rato, especialmente de Daniel.

-MIREN SOY MANRIQUE-Decía Daniel mientras se subía los pantalones hasta el estómago y se agarraba las orejas para que se vieran más grandes.

Admito que me dio mucha risa al igual que a María.

-YA DANIEL DÉJALO EN PAZ-Le grito Sofía.

-NO JODA-Le respondió.

-VEA ENANO IDIO…-

A Sofía no le dio tiempo de terminar su frase ya que empezó a temblar algo fuerte, todos mis compañeros salieron como maníacos de la clase y para variar el profesor no estaba.

Sofía estaba que lloraba mientras Andrés, Fabio y Daniel se reían como pendejos. Yo pues bueno estaba asustada así que agarre a María y a Sofía de la camisa de colegio y las lleve a la salida de la clase y luego regrese por Adriana la cual estaba en shock le dije que me ayudara con las cosas de todas nosotras una vez afuera le di sus cosas y les dije que corrieran hacia la plaza.

-HAAAA QUITEN-Gritaba Sofía histéricamente.

-MIREN POR ACÁ ESTA MUY POBLADO MEJOR VAMOS A LA CLASE DE MATEMÁTICAS Y NOS TREPAMOS LA VERJA Y PASAMOS AL OTRO LADO-Dije yo. Mientras me preguntaba porque el temblor no paraba y eso me asustaba cada vez más.

-NO! ESO YO NO LO HAGO-Dijo Sofía.

-SI NO LO HACES ES CAPAZ QUE NOS APLASTE TODO ESTO ASI QUE ANDANDO-Dije mientras salía corriendo con las demás.

-APÚRENLE-Gritaba María la cual iba más adelante.

Una vez ahí nos subimos por el lavamanos y luego nos trepamos la verja al final tuvimos que ayudar a Adriana y ha Sofía. Una vez en la plaza corrimos hacia el centro lejos de los árboles y de unos tubos, lo raro era que no paraba de temblar segundos después vimos a Andrés junto con Fabio y Daniel correr hacia nosotras.

-QUE RARO QUE NO PARE DE TEMBLAR-Me dijo Daniel.

-TU QUE CREES-Le contesto Fabio.

-ESTO YA ME EMPIEZA A DAR MIEDO-Dijo Andrés.

-MAE PLAYO NO ME AGARRE-Le grito Fabio a un horrorizado Andrés.

-PERO ES QUE ME DA MIEDO-Decía Andrés ya pálido.

-PERO IGUAL NO ME AGARRE-Le dijo rudamente Fabio a Andrés.

-ANDRÉS! INTENTE LLAMAR A MAMI PERO NO HAY SEÑAL-Le informo Daniel a Andrés.

-HAY NO-Dijo Andrés ahora preocupado mientras por otra parte…

-MAE ESTO PARECE ETERNO-Me dijo Sofía con desesperación.

-HASTA HORA SE DA CUENTA-Dijo María.

-YA MAE ES ENSERIO-Le contesto Sofía a María.

-HUY MAE NO QUE HORROR TENGO MIEDO-Grito Adriana llorando.

-YA MAE NO LLORE-Decía yo consolando a Adriana-NO NOS VA A PASAR NAD…- no pude terminar de hablar ya que empezó a temblar más fuerte, por lo tanto a todos nos causó pánico incluso vimos como el colegio se empezaba derrumbar y como le caían partes a colegiales eso si nos horrorizo, pero más a Sofía y a Adriana las cuales se desmayaron, incluso yo ya estaba llorando. Entonces me di cuenta de que todos estábamos hechos un grupo estábamos agarrados de las manos y abrazados todos estábamos llorando.

Hasta que empezó algo llamado el terremoto, yo estaba súper preocupada por mi familia y por mis amigos.

-VAMOS A MORIR-Lloraba María.

-NO DIGAS ESO MARÍA- dijo Andrés.

Más paso algo inesperado la tierra se empezó a partir intentamos correr pero siempre nos agarró y caímos… lo único que recuerdo fue ver como todos corrían despavoridos después de eso perdí el conocimiento…

Continuara…


	2. ¿Un muerto?

**El Comienzo De la Locura. Capitulo 2**

Más paso algo inesperado la tierra se empezó a partir intentamos correr pero siempre nos agarró y caímos… lo único que recuerdo fue ver como todos corrían despavoridos después de eso perdí el conocimiento…

/

-Denisse despierta, por favor DESPIERTA-

Escuchaba una voz muy lejana, sentí como me golpeaban la cara suavemente lo cual causo que me empezara a despertar.

-POR FIN-Escuche para luego sentir un cálido abrazo, me aleje de quien me abrazaba y vi que era Andrés, después mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba muy oscuro, había muy poca luz, mire a mi alrededor vi que ahí estábamos todos.

-Creí que no despertarías-Me dijo Andrés más yo aún no podía hablar.

-Qu...que…pa...so?-Pregunte yo tartamudeando.

-No lo recuerdas? hubo un terremoto-Me contesto.

-Ya...ya...lo…lo..recu…recuerdo-Conteste-Pe...pe…ro…co...mo…est...án tod…os?-pregunte.

-Todos tienen pulso-Me contesto.

-Bien pe...pero busquemos un...una Salí...salida-Tartamudee yo.

-Ya lo hice y no hay ninguna-Me contesto desanimado.

-Ya ve…veo-Conteste.

-Mm-

-Sofía!-Gritamos Andrés y yo en coro para después tirarnos a abrazar a Sofía.

-Oigan me dejan sin aire-Nos dijo Sofía.

-Perdón jeje-Dijimos nuevamente en coro.

/

Después de unas horas todos empezaron a despertar poco a poco.

-Entonces no hay salida!-Nos gritó Adriana con desesperación.

-Ya tranquilízate vieja que me duele la cabeza-Dijo Fabio.

-Es cierto hay que estar calmados e intentar buscar una salida-Recomendó Sofía.

-O... hacer una salida -Dijo Andrés.

-OIGAN VENGAN A VER-Se escucharon los gritos de María y Daniel a lo lejos.

Todos nos acercamos y vimos un hueco en un muro de tierra húmeda, todos desesperados empezamos a cavar en ese hueco hasta por fin hacer una salida.

Todos nos peleamos por salir más hubiera deseado no salir ya que lo que vimos nos aterrorizo demasiado…

-HO POR DIOS-Dijo María-A partir de ahora no hablare.

Era un lugar horrible Estaba repleto de árboles secos era todo blanco y negro no había ni un solo rastro de vida en ese lugar, además de que olía a carne podrida, Vimos hacia arriba y vimos el… ¿Cielo? No se supone que estamos bajo tierra? Na no le daré importancia. Decidimos caminar más pero nos arrepentimos ya que vimos un cuerpo putrefacto lleno de moscas y gusanos en el piso el cual parecía no tener riñones y estar apuñalado horriblemente. En ese momento todas nosotras pegamos un grito y nos alejamos lo más que pudimos mientras Daniel tomaba un palo y empezaba a pinchar el cuerpo putrefacto el cual olía espantoso

-Wow jajaja-Reía Fabio.

-ESO NO DA RISA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS-Grito Adriana desde lejos

-Qué asco mejor vamos Daniel-Dijo Andrés.

En todo el recorrido nadie mas dijo una sola palabra, nada más seguíamos el extraño camino de rocas.

-Mae no me siento bien-Dijo Sofía extremadamente pálida.

-Niña estás súper pálida-Dijo María.

-Si es cierto-Dijo Adriana.

-ANDRÉS, DANIEL, FABIO VENGAN SOFÍA NO SE SIENTE BIEN-Grite yo.

-OK A YA VAMO…HAA-Extrañamente Andrés empezó a gritar y a tomar su estómago con fuerza y al momentito a Sofía le dio lo mismo.

-MAE ANDRÉS ESTA BIEN?-Preguntaron Daniel y Fabio.

-MAE QUE LE PASA-Pregunte yo.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Grito Sofía para después desmayarse al igual que Andrés.

-PERO QUE LES PAS… HAAAAAA-Fabio también se puso a gritar y a tomar su estómago con fuerza, después de eso María también y eso me empezó a preocupar y a asustar.

-DENISSE DUELE-Me grito María tomando su estómago y yo no sabía qué hacer. María y Fabio se desmayaron.

-DENISSE!-Me voltee y vi a Adriana tomando su estómago, así que corrí hacia ella, pero fue muy tarde y se desmayó.

- NOOOOO ADRIANA, MARÍA, SOFÍA, FABIO, ANDRÉS VAMOS ARRIBA!-

-Denisse…-Me voltee y vi a Daniel estaba súper pálido y él también tomaba su estómago.

-NO DANIEL TU NO POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES SOLA-Lloraba yo.

-Lo...lo...sí...sien…to...-Después de decir eso Daniel se desmayó. Yo estaba impactada.

-NOOO DANIEL-Grite yo. Pues como no iba a gritar, si todos mis amigos se desmayaron y solo yo quede despierta en ese lugar tan monocromo en donde nos encontramos incluso hasta un muerto.

-HAAAAAA-De ultimo a mí también me empezó a doler el estomagó demasiado fuerte lo cual provoco que lo tomara con fuerza.

-NO…NO….A…A…YO…N… -Después de una dura pelea contra el dolor me desmaye.

Continuara...

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que están leyendo este fic, es el primer que hago por lo tanto pueden comentar cualquier cosa, así sea mala o buena, lo tomare como algo para mejorar.


	3. Memorias perdidas

-NO…NO….A…A…YO…N… -Después de una dura pelea contra el dolor me desmaye.

/

-No recordaba nada de lo que paso, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía quién era… no sabía si tenía una familia, no sabía nada, estaba perdida no tenía ni un solo recuerdo solo recordaba a mis amigos desmayándose de ahí ya no recordaba más… Yo lo había olvidado todo… era como si hubiera caído en el vacío… No recordaba nada… Era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer…. Era horrible, incluso perdí el sentido del miedo, es más de lo único que me acordaba era de Slendy y a mis amigos, de ahí nada más-

-Ya veo… cuéntame más-

-Si tú lo deseas, continuare...-

/

-Mm-

-Ya está despertando-

-he?-

-HOLA!-

-HAAAAAA! casi me matan de un infarto idiotas!-

-Perdónanos -

-Dónde estoy?-

-No sabemos-

-Mmm ya veo-

-Andrés, María, Sofía, Daniel, Fabio, Adriana?-

-Eso creemos… Denisse?-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Recuerdas lo que paso?-Me preguntaron.

-Eso creo, la verdad es que perdí mi memoria… y ustedes se acuerdan de algo?-Pregunte yo.

-No, solo recordamos el extraño dolor de estómago de ahí nada más-Me contesto Adriana.

-Ya veo…-Respondí.

Me levante lentamente del suelo atenta a cualquier sonido, no sabía porque pero me sentía diferente…como más fuerte y más sensible a los sonidos, incluso me sentía más superior… me sentía más fría, cruel me sentía…. más seria. Era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos y emociones.

-Sientes lo mismo?-Me pregunto Andrés.

-Que se supone que debo sentir?-Pregunte con rudeza.

-Más fuerza, más frialdad y como si fueras… cruel…-Me contesto Andrés.

-Eso creo… porque tú también sientes lo mismo?-Pregunte.

-Sí, solo que… le he preguntado a cada uno de nosotros como se sienten y cada uno se siente diferente… por ejemplo yo siento una hambre mortal…-

-Eso me parece normal Andrés nadie ha comido-Respondí.

-Déjame terminar Denisse-Me dijo el de manera amenazante.

-Cuando quieras-Le rete.

-CÁLMENSE!-Grito Sofía.

Ambos la volteamos a ver…

-No es momento de pelear Andrés y Denisse-Nos dijo Sofía con voz firme y dura-Estamos perdidos en lugar horrible, sin comida y con emociones alteradas, pienso que no es muy apropiado pelear en unos momentos como estos-Nos regañó.

-Como digas Sofía-Conteste con mala educación-Además desde cuando hablas tan… ¿"formal"?-Le pregunte.

-Desde que desperté Denisse… desde que desperté-Me contesto con serenidad-Además tú también estás cambiada, eres más brusca y grosera-Me respondió Sofía.

-Eso es cierto-Dijo Fabio.

-María y Adriana no han querido hablar y no sabemos el motivo, Denisse-Dijo Daniel apareciendo de pronto.

-Mm pero están bien?-Pregunte.

-Si-Me contesto Daniel.

-Como te decía Denisse-Hablo nuevamente Andrés

Le voltee a ver.

-Cada uno se siente diferente-Me dijo el-María no ha querido hablar y solo ve hacia la nada… Adriana siente un gran odio asía alguien, más no sabe a quién… Fabio está muy sumiso… Sofía muy serena, educada y controladora… Tu estas agresiva, peleonera, mal educad…-

-Algo más y te reviento la boca Andrés-Dije yo.

-Jodete… Además yo me siento…-

-Gay-Termine la frase.

Andrés se levantó de su lugar abrupta mente y se dirigía hacia a mí con la mano en alto mientras yo lo esperaba con el puño cerrado…

-YA ES SUFICIENTE-Dijo Sofía mientras se interponía entre nosotros-No se supone que ustedes son los mejores amigos!?-Nos preguntó enojada.

-Cierto-Respondimos los dos.

-Ahora quiero que se den un abrazo y se pidan disculpas-Nos ordenó Sofía.

-Lo siento-Dijimos mientras nos dábamos un pequeño abrazo.

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante-Comento Fabio con Daniel desde lo lejos mirándonos.

-Estas en lo cierto-Dijo Daniel.

-Tengo hambre busquemos algo de comer chicos-Dijo Andrés-Menos María y Adriana que son las más afectadas-volvió a decir Andrés.

-YO LO APOYO-Gritaron Fabio y Daniel a la vez.

-Ok vamos-Dijimos Sofía y yo a la vez.

/

-LLEVAMOS MAS DE UNA HORA BUSCANDO COMIDA POR DIOS-Rugí yo junto con mi estómago el cual se sincronizaba con el de Fabio y Andrés.

-TENGO HAMBRE Y AQUÍ NO HAY NADA-Grito Daniel desesperado.

-Tranquilos ya encontraremos… MIREN ALLÍ-Dijo Sofía señalando algo detrás de una roca.

-Aja!-Grito Daniel mientras tomaba lo que había tras la roca.

-HAY NO QUE ASCO YO NO COMO ESO-Gritamos Sofía y yo en coro.

-O eso o nada delicadas-Dijeron Andrés y Fabio.

-HUSH!-Dijo Sofía.

-Vamos! apuesto a que la rata asada sabe bien-Dijo Daniel.

-Hiug! me vomito-Dijo Sofía.

-YO RECLAMO LOS RIÑONES!-Grito Andrés desde lo lejos.

-QUE ASCO!-Grite yo casi vomitándome-Alejen esa cosa de mi hiug!-Grite yo nuevamente.

-Hay no seas dramática Denisse, la asamos con la fogata-Dijo Fabio.

-Sí, con solo recordar como trabajaron en la fogata me da más confianza en comer-Respondí yo con un aire melancólico.

-Hay por favor no avía otra cosa con que prenderla-Dijo Daniel.

-Pudieron, no sé, hacer otra cosa menos ORINAR EN ELLA IDIOTAS!-Grite yo.

-No sabíamos cómo prenderla y soplar no funcionaba!-Me dijo Andrés.

-Hash iré a buscar yo mi propia comida-Dije yo.

-Te acompañamos-Dijeron Adriana, Sofía y María.

-Hasta que por fin deciden hablar-Dije yo burlona mente.

-He sí...-Dijeron Adriana y María.

-Pues andando-Dije yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-USTEDES SE LO PIERDEN PORQUE ESTO ESTA RIQUÍSIMO!-Gritaron los tres desde lo lejos.

/

-Hay tengo tanta hambre que me comería un dinosaurio-Dijo Adriana.

-Ya somos dos-Dije yo.

-Oigan Vengan a ver esto-Nos llamó María.

-Que, que paso-Dijimos Adriana y yo.

-Shhh, miren-Nos dijo Sofía.

-Huevos?-Dije yo.

-Si-Dijo María.

-Cuantos son?-Pregunto Adriana.

-Como unos… cuatro-Dijo Sofía contando sus dedos.

-Son inmensos parecen piedras-Dije observándolos minuciosamente.

-Cierto no parecen normales-Dijo Adriana.

-Pero bueno, algo es algo no?-Cuestiona Sofía.

-Cierto-Dijo Adriana.

-Bueno vamos-Dijo María.

-ESPEREN-Dije yo deteniéndolas-ABAJO!-Grite.

-Pero por qu…-

-DIJE ABAJO-Grite nuevamente pero esta vez tirándolas al piso.

-PERO QUE TE PASA!-Me grito Sofía.

-Calla y mira-Dije yo mientras le tapaba la boca a Sofía y a Adriana que fueron las que gritaron.

-Por dios que es eso-Dijo María.

-Santo cielo-Dijo Sofía tapándose la boca.

-Hay mae que es eso-Dijo Adriana apunto del infarto.

-No lo sé, pero creo que será difícil tomar esos huevos con esa ave-Dije yo pensativa mente.

-Estás loca si vamos a luchar con esa cosa, no ves que cosa más grande-Dijo Sofía.

-Eso es solo un… pájaro gigante?-Dije yo.

-Esperen pero… si supuesta mente estamos bajo tierra a lo que recuerdo… cómo es posible que aquí se encuentren aves?-Pregunto María.

-Eso no importa, ahora, lo que importa es comer-Dije yo.

-Mm creo que es muy arriesgado, esa ave es muy grande y nos puede hacer daño-Dijo Adriana.

-Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda a los enanos?-Opino María.

-No ellos decidieron comer rata azada-Dijo Sofía asqueada.

-Cierto-Dijo Adriana-Pero nos serian de mucha ayuda-Dijo Adriana con interés.

-Te apoyo, ellos son muy escurridizos y eso nos ayudaría demasiado-Dije yo.

-Mm quien les va a decir-Dijo Sofía.

-SALGO!-Dijeron todas menos yo.

-Coman mierda…-Dije yo amargada mente

/.

-Entonces por eso queremos su ayuda-Dije yo.

-Está bien, pero nos dan ya que esa rata nos dio dolor de estómago-Dijo Fabio.

-Nadie los tiene cochinos-Reí yo

/

-*censurado* MADRE ANDRÉS AGARRA LOS HUEVOS Y CORRE PLAYO!-Gritaba Fabio mientras luchaba con el… pájaro gigante?

-SI ANDRÉS NO MAME PAYASO!-Gritaba Daniel mientras le agarraba las patas al "pájaro gigante " con mucha dificultad.

-PERO AYÚDENME!-Nos gritaba Andrés a nosotras.

-Dale pues, para a ya vamos-Dijimos las tres.

-Pero antes… tomen esto por si acaso-Dije yo mientras les tiraba un palo a cada una.

/

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA-Corría María como loca ya que el "pájaro gigante " se escapó solo porque Fabio y Daniel no pudieron retener al "pájaro gigante " por mucho tiempo.

-MAE JALE AYUDEMOS LA-Nos gritaba Sofía a mí y a Adriana con desesperación.

El "pájaro gigante " alzo vuelo y nos empezó a atacar aérea mente. El ave subía hasta arriba y luego caída en picada intentando clavarnos su pico, estábamos poniendo nuestras vidas en juego…

-NOOO MAMES-Gritaba Sofía cuando el " pájaro gigante " le empezó a perseguir.

-CORRE QUE TE ALCANZA-Grito Andrés.

-AJAJAJA-Se reía Daniel.

-ESTO NO DA RISA-Grite yo a lo lejos.

-CIERTO ESTO SI QUE NO DA RISA-Gritaba Fabio.

-AYUDA!-Nos gritó Sofía con una voz desgarradora que provoco en mi mente un pequeño clic, para que a mí también me diera risa al igual que a Daniel.

-AJAJAJJA-Llorábamos Daniel y yo de la risa.

-VISTES COMO GRITA-Me dijo Daniel.

-SII-Le respondí yo a pura carcajadas.

-HAAAAAAA-Grito Adriana de forma desgarradora ya que el "pájaro gigante " le rasguño el suéter.

-AJAJJAJJAJAJAJA AJAJAJAJAJAA JAJAJAJAJAJ-Eso provoco que Daniel y yo nos riéramos de una forma psicópata.

Después de unos cuantos gritos más, Daniel, Yo, Fabio, Andrés y María nos reíamos de una forma alocada, mientras que Sofía y Adriana nos miraban con furia desde abajo, ya que todos nosotros estábamos en árbol, cómo? no me acuerdo.

-YO YA NO QUIERO COMER HUEVOS-Grito Adriana de una forma desgarradora.

Eso provoco que Sofía se empezara a reír…

-MAE SOFÍA ESTO NO DA RISA-Dijo Adriana.

-JAJAJAJ SI, SI DA RISA-Dijo Sofía.

-Saben yo tampoco quiero comer huevos…-Dije mientras fijaba mi vista en un trozo de metal afilado, que se posaba enterrado en un extremo del árbol en el que nos encontrábamos, eso provoco que mi mirada brillara de forma intensa...

-OYE DENISSE POR QUE TE VAS-Me gritaron todos los del árbol.

-POR QUE QUIERO…-En ese momento agarre el metal afilado y mire mi reflejo en el... juro que por un momento vi como mis ojos brillaban de color rojo sangre…

-PORQUE QUIERO COMER CARNE-Grite yo mientras me volvía de pronto y hería al "pájaro gigante " en el cuello provocando una gran cantidad de sangre por todo el lugar.

El animal aún se movía, pero algo me provoco risa y era como el animal me miraba con miedo e intentaba huir de mi…

Yo solo me reía como loca mientras el ser intentaba volar para huir de mí, pero solo lograba caer al suelo en picada, me acerque al animal y en un rápido movimiento le corte la mitad del ala lo cual le provocó un fuerte graznado al animal. Este se estaba muriendo desangrado…

-Sabes? a mí me enseñaron a NO JUGAR CON LA COMIDA!-Grite antes de degollarle la cabeza al animal de un solo movimiento, eso provocó un gran salpicar de sangre por toda la zona en especial por mi cara y ropa. Más cuando me voltee… todos me miraban con terror… Mire nuevamente al animal y lo tome de las patas y lo arrastre hacia el árbol donde se encontraban todos dejando una línea de sangre por todo el recorrido…

Continuara…


	4. Un almuerzo, algo alocado

-Sabes a mí me enseñaron a NO JUGAR CON LA COMIDA!-Grite antes de degollarle la cabeza al animal de un solo movimiento, eso provocó un gran salpicarde sangre por toda la zona en especial por mi cara y ropa. Más cuando me voltee… todos me miraban con terror… Mire nuevamente al animal y lo tome de las patas y lo arrastre hacia el árbol donde se encontraban todos dejando una línea de sangre por todo el recorrido.

/

-VAMOS A COMER!-Grite yo en forma de burla al ver el rostro de terror de todos mis amigos.

-De…De…Deni…sse…-Tartamudeo Adriana.

-Dime-Dijo yo mientras le daba una sonrisa loca.

-Tienes los ojos de color rojo sangre-Me dijo Sofía de forma fluida pero con una pisca de temor.

-Es cierto-Dijo Fabio.

Tome el metal ensangrentado y lo limpie con mi mano y era cierto… mi reflejo mostraba un par de ojos de color rojo sangre…

-Que loco-Dijo María la cual era la única que no mostraba temor alguno.

-No mames…-Dijo Andrés a punto del infarto.

-Yo ya no se los veo rojos-Dijo Fabio.

-Es cierto ahora los tienes normales-Dijo Daniel.

-Pero bueno eso no importa ahora a comer-Dije yo.

/

-ESTA COSA ESTÁ SABROSA!Grito Fabio mientras se comía una porción del "pájaro gigante".

-Gracias a que prendimos el fuego como personas normales-Dijo Sofía de forma serena.

-Cierto no con meados-Dijo Adriana con asco.

-NO HABIA OTRA COSA CON QUE PRENDERLO-Se defendió Daniel.

-Entonces como lo prendimos nosotras-Pregunto María.

-Diay pues… con magia?-Dijo Andrés.

-JAJAJAAJ SOBRE TODO-Me reí yo.

-Al menos no cocinamos como locas-Se defendió Daniel recordando el desmadre que hicimos.

**_ FLASH BACK_**

-Mae ayúdeme a quitarle las plumas-Dijo Sofía.

-Ok-Le contesto Adriana.

-María ayúdame con el fuego!-Le grite yo a María.

-Ok!-Me dijo ella mientras corría asía a mí.

Después de haber hecho un desmadre con María logramos hacer fuego decentemente… bueno algo parecido…

-Ahora necesitamos una rama bien grande-Dije yo.

-Que tal esta?-Me dijo Adriana.

-Esta perfecta ahora ayúdenme a meter al "pájaro gigante" allí-Dije yo.

Después de una lucha histórica con el "pájaro gigante" y la rama logramos meter al pinche ave en la pinche rama.

-Uff ahora ayúdenme a poner esto allí-Dije yo señalando dos ramas gigantes que se encontraban sobre el fuego.

-No mames mae…-Me dijo Sofía con cara de WTF.

Después de unos aplastamientos, pisotones, gritos, asco y etc. Logramos colocar al ave en esas ramas para así asarse.

** _END FLASH BACK_**

-Entonces como cocinamos a lo loco no coman-Dijo María arrebatándole la comida a Daniel.

-NOOOO ERA BROMA DEVUÉLVEMELO-Gritaba Daniel mientras saltaba para poder alcanzar su porción del "pájaro gigante".

-No, ya que nosotras cocinamos como locas-Respondió Adriana burlándose de Daniel.

-Hay mae nadie lo tiene-Dijo Fabio mientras se comía o mejor dicho hartaba su porción de "cóndor".

-He Fabio cuidado te quitamos la comid…-María no termino su frase ya que…

-GRRRRRRRRRR MI COMIDA HAAAAAA MIAAAA-Le grito Fabio mientras le hacía una cara toda estúpida incluso casi se ahoga con un hueso del ave, tomo otra su porción del cave y se fue a una esquina alejado de todos.

-No mames-Dije yo con cara de póker face.

-AJA RECUPERE MI COMIDA-Grito Daniel mientras se metía salvajemente el pedazo de ave a la boca-JAJAJAJA TOMA TE LO QUI… COFFF COFF PAFFFRRRHGAGHH CARCOFF-Tosía Daniel mientras se intentaba sacar el hueso atorado de la garganta.

-PERO QUE IDIOTA SOS!-Le grito Sofía mientras hacía presión en el estómago de Daniel-COMO SE TE OCURRE REÍR CON SEMEJANTE PEDAZO DE COMIDA EN LA BOCA BAKA!-_(N/A: Baka en japonés significa idiota) _Le volvió a gritar Sofía mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda.

El hueso salió volando para que así le pegara a Andrés en el ojo…

-DI *censurado*Le grito Andrés a Daniel levantándose de su lugar, mientras agarraba el hueso y le pegaba en la nariz a Daniel.

-QUE PLAYO QUE ERES NO VES QUE CASI ME AHOGO, PERRA-Le respondió Daniel mientras tomaba otra vez el hueso y se lo tiraba a su hermano, y así se armó la tercera guerra mundial…

Yo, María y Adriana estábamos muertas de la risa. Mientras por otra parte…

-MI COMIDA HAAAA MIAAAAAAA-Gritaba Fabio mientras se metía toda la pechuga a la boca, El muy estúpido se empezó ahogar.

-Ya voy, Ya voy-Dije yo dirigiéndome al salvaje de Fabio.

-ESCUPELO IDIOTA-Le grite yo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en la panza que por cierto reboto al estilo Shakira.

-NOOO-Dijo el escupiéndome en la cara mientras a la vez salía corriendo.

-VENGA PARA ACA HIJO DE *censurado*-Grite yo persiguiéndolo.

/

Después de una pelea decidimos retomar nuestro camino… llevamos tres horas caminando.

-Me duelen las patas-Dijo Andrés.

-Aguántate-Le contesto Adriana.

-Donde carajos estamos!-Gritaron Sofía y Fabio.

-Tú crees que yo voy a saber!-Grito Adriana.

-No, pero ya que!-Grito Fabio.

-Creo que estamos perdidos-Dijo Daniel.

-No me digas-Dijo Andrés sarcastico.

-Vamos allá-Nos dijo Daniel.

-Pero está muy nublado allí abajo-Dije yo-Además no han notado que no hay casas solo hay montes de sácate y árboles-Dije yo un poco nerviosa.

-Cierto-Dijo Andrés.

-Hay mae ya me dio miedo-Dijo Sofía.

Escuchamos un extraño sonido detrás de nosotros… nos volteamos y no había nada.

-Si a mí también ya me empezó a dar miedo-dijo Fabio.

Nuevamente escuchamos el extraño sonido era, como... cuando uno pisa varitas de madera muy finas en el suelo, nos miramos entre si y comenzamos a correr en grupo hacia donde nos aconsejó Fabio.

-Esto no me gusta, para nada-Dijo Daniel.

-Enserio?-Dijo Andrés.

-Vamos alli-Dijo María señalando una casetilla.

-Si-Dije yo-Otra vez ese sonido, les seré sincera pero ese sonido esta cada vez más cerca-

-Mae no me asuste-Dijo Sofía dándome una queca.

-Pero si es la verdad-Dije yo.

-Entremos a la casetilla-Dijo Andrés jalando del suéter a Adriana

-No mae que miedo-Dijo Adriana oponiéndose.

-No sé ustedes pero yo entro-Dijo Fabio.

-Si yo también-Dije yo.

-Di ya que- dijo Adriana.

Una vez dentro de la casetilla empezamos a buscar un lugar donde protegernos de ese sonido tan aterrador hasta que encontramos algo que nos paralizo especialmente a mí, a Sofía, a Andrés, a Daniel y a Fabio. En una de las paredes de la casetilla había una nota, pero no una nota cualquiera…

Continuara...

**Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu apoyo _Sazusaku-Ni :D_**

**Lamento a verme tardado tanto en subir este cap, pero he estado algo ocupada ;( pero en fin, hay lo tienen :)**

**y una ultima cosa! este fic tiene vocabulario un poco agresivo si no les gusta díganme y lo seguiré censurando o simplemente cambio las palabras, gracias! :D**


	5. Slenderman!

Una vez dentro de la casetilla empezamos a buscar un lugar donde protegernos de ese sonido tan aterrador hasta que encontramos algo que nos paralizo especialmente a mí, a Sofía, a Andrés, a Daniel y a Fabio. En una de las paredes de la casetilla había una nota, pero no una nota cualquiera esa nota estaba como quemada por los bordes, era como de un color crema-marrón y estaba medio arrugada, en ella estaban escritas las siguientes palabras **"_Always Watches No Eyes_" **en español esa nota decía: **te mira, más no tiene ojos, **supuse que todos estábamos impactados a excepción de María y Adriana que ellas no sabían que tenía que ver con esto una simple hoja de papel pegada en un muro con escrituras sin sentido, más Sofía, yo, Andrés, Fabio y Daniel sabíamos a quien le pertenecía esa simple hoja, Daniel extendió su brazo lentamente en dirección a la hoja de papel, mas yo se la detuve ya que si tomábamos esa pequeña e insignificante hoja de papel estaríamos atrapados en un juego eterno… en un juego del cual ninguno de nosotros podría escapar. Adriana y María nos miraban con confusión, más no podíamos hablar… fue un impacto tremendo psicológicamente para todos, menos para María y Adriana todos estábamos en estado de shock aun no asimilábamos las cosas, ¿Acaso era una broma de muy mal gusto? ¿Un sueño? No esto no era un sueño, esto era real y la hoja que estaba allí frente a nuestros ojos también lo era, esa hoja aclamaba por ser tomada, mire a mí alrededor y vi que todos tenían la mirada perdida especialmente yo y Sofía. Ella me volteo a ver como buscando una respuesta y yo simplemente asentí con mi cabeza…Ella volteo a ver el papel nuevamente y se alejó, Andrés me miro como diciendo "_esto es una broma cierto_" yo simple mente moví mi cabeza a los lados, dándole a entender que no era así, él también se alejó… Mire a Fabio y a Daniel… estaban pálidos y con la mirada perdida mirando fijamente la hoja de papel. Adriana y María se acercaron para ver más de cerca el papel y averiguar porque estábamos tan perdidos… Adriana extendió, su brazo más Sofía y yo la detuvimos, pero nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que María estaba a punto de tomar la hoja, Todos gritamos no, pero ella nos ignoró y la tomo… No paso absolutamente nada, el sonido tan perturbador que escuchamos hace un rato se detuvo de la nada, todos mirábamos hacia los lados hasta que… se escuchó un rugido desgarrador seguido de una risa maquiavélica para después todo se volviera oscuro… más no estábamos inconscientes… miramos a nuestro alrededor y vimos que estábamos en un bosque… y de noche… María nos metió a todos en el juego, estábamos sumamente aterrorizados casi no veíamos nada, solo podíamos sentir la fría brisa de la noche y como rosaba nuestros rostros delicadamente. Nadie dijo una sola palabra desde entonces solo decidimos caminar. Hasta encontrar unas linternas en el suelo, eran exactamente siete linternas ni una más, ni una menos. Cada uno tomo una linterna y continuamos caminando por el sombrío bosque…Había otra nota todos nos escalofriamos esta nota decía **"_Follows_"**sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, Daniel tomo la página con la mano temblorosa la hizo bola y se la hecho en la bolsa del pantalón… En español decía: **Él te sigue**. Entre más caminábamos más intensa se hacia la neblina, a lo lejos vimos un túnel. Al comienzo no queríamos entrar pero al final entramos todos agarrados de la mano. A un la del muro había otra nota esta era la tercera que encontrábamos esta decía… **"_Leave me Alone_" **En español: **Déjame solo**... no sé por qué pero tuve el presentimiento de que alguien nos seguía así que yo tome rápidamente la nota y salimos corriendo del túnel, Me voltee y… lo vi… allí... por la otra salida del túnel… se encontraba el… Slenderman… Sin duda era el, Sofía se iba voltear más no se lo permití. Después de un largo tiempo la batería de las linternas se empezaba a gastar, por lo que decidimos solo utilizar tres linternas y las otras utilizarlas por si acaso se gastaba la batería de las que utilizábamos… más nuevamente escuchamos ese sonido… era el… sus pasos… ese BUM BUM… sin duda alguna eran los pasos de el… era como si estuviéramos metidos en el juego más esto no era el juego esto era la vida real, y allí me entraba yo con mis amigos intentando encontrar todas las paginas… A lo lejos vimos un arquitectura en forma de equis, le evadimos y allí había otra nota, esta decía **"_Can't Run_" **En español: **No puedes correr**... después de leerla escuchamos un grito para cuando nos volvimos, no estaba Adriana… Todos nos pusimos a llorar silenciosamente más decidimos seguir con nuestro camino… Vimos que había una camioneta a lo lejos no acercamos y en esta había una nota…En esta solo habían árboles dibujados de una forma desesperada, está la tomo Fabio, vimos hacia el frente y allí estaba el… Sofía y María pegaron un grito sordo, inmediatamente las agarre de las manos y comenzamos a correr... Mas yo sabía que este juego no iba a terminar bien, y lo sabía al encontrar las ocho páginas él siempre nos iba a seguir hasta atraparnos… no podíamos escapar… A lo lejos vimos una casa… Hay sí que no queríamos entrar es más entramos corriendo tomamos la página y salimos, ya afuera nos molestamos en leerla esta decía:** "_Help Me_" **En español:** Ayúdame**… escuchamos un sonido tras nosotros no nos molestamos en voltear ya sabíamos de quien se trataba, mientras corríamos nos lo topamos en frente, más logramos escapar… por esta vez… y así él se nos aparecía a veces por detrás, otras por el lado y a veces en frente.

Después de correr un gran tiempo y no encontrar nada, a lo lejos vimos una mini casetilla le dimos la vuelta y tras ella había otra nota en esta decía: **"_No, No, No,_ _No, No, No_" **Y en el centro un dibujo de Slenderman la tomamos y salimos corriendo como desquiciados, ceca de la casetilla a ¿habían como unos cilindros de agua u gas la verdad no le di importancia a eso hasta que en uno de esos cilindros había una nota era la última… la tomamos y corrimos esta nota decía: **"_Don't Look – Or it Takes You_" **La última nota… Esta decía: **No lo mires o te atrapara**… esa era la última nota, sentimos un fuerte escalofrió tras nuestras espaldas todos nos agarramos fuertemente de las manos nos volteamos lentamente… y allí estaba el… con sus tentáculos extendidos, nos tenía acorralados, lo mire fijamente y vi como Sofía poco a poco se ¿tranquilizaba?

Por un momento me pareció ver a Sofía con el cabello de color blanco, nuevamente mire a Slenderman más está vez no me dio miedo, vimos que tras el había un bulto negro era Adriana, al parecer estaba desmayada…Sofía se empezó a acercar lentamente a Slenderman, la intente detener más no pude… cuando estuvo cara a cara con Slenderman ella...

Continuara...

**Lamento verme demorado tanto con subir este capitulo, como recompensa luche contra mi cerebro he inspiración... para que así naciera este capitulo. xD  
**

**Y lamento verme excedido tanto escribiendo. x3 **

**Vocaloidfan18 Te recomiendo que te controles que esto solo es el principio de mis ideas locas :3**


	6. La cabaña

Sofía se empezó a acercar lentamente a Slenderman, la intente detener más no pude… cuando estuvo cara a cara con Slenderman le… ¿sonrió?

-Creo que ya estoy loca… o Daniel me drogo mientras dormía-Dije para mi misma.

-Señor Slenderman-Hablo Sofía-Lamentamos mucho venir a molestar su territorio, no era nuestra intención es más, toma esto como una pequeña ofrenda de paz-Dijo Sofía dándole… ¿Las notas es enserio? Tanto que luchamos encontrándolas para que al final se las diera a Slenderman. NO MAMES CABRÓN! Él ya iba a tomar las notas cuando abrí mi boca para decirle de forma muy respetuosa y calmada a Sofía y a Slenderman esto…

-ES ENCERIO TANTO QUE DURAMOS BUSCANDO ESAS PINCHES PAGINAS, PARA QUE AL FINAL SOLO PASARA ESTO NOOOO MAMES!-Grite yo a todo pulmón.

Todos me miraban con horror más yo estaba hecha una furia…

-VEA SEÑOR SLENDERMAN LA VERDAD ME VALE UN COÑO QUE ESTEMOS EN SU TERRITORIO!-Me sentía diferente…-NO ERA NUESTRA INTENSION ESTAR AQUÍ-Cada vez más me acercaba a Slenderman-AHORA COMPRENDA QUE ¡QUE YO A USTED!-Dije yo apuntándolo con mi dedo-NO LE TENGO MIEDO-Todos me miraban con horror, hasta que Sofía hablo.

-Denisse…-Hablo Sofía.

-¡¿QUE?!-Pregunte yo.

-Tienes… los ojos rojos…-Mencionaron Fabio y Daniel desde atrás, cuando yo tenía los ojos rojos mi actitud cambiaba demasiado, incluso por un momento olvidamos a Slenderman.

-Ahora pídele disculpas al señor Slenderman-Me ordeno Sofía.

-NO!-

-Hazlo!-Grito Sofía con una cara terrorífica.

-Perdóname o gran Slenderman-Dije yo mientras me arrodillaba frente a Slenderman y le hacia una cara toda estúpida.

Él se agacho a mi altura y me demostró su sonrisa, admito que me dio miedito (N/A: explicación gráfica: ayúdenme que me cago o.o) y con una voz súper ronca y profunda me dijo…

-Me… recuerdas a… alguien mocosa-Dijo él-Me recuerdas a alguien que detesto mucho-Repitió el.

-ME VALE UN COÑ…-Ni me dejo hablar ya que con un tentáculo me tomo del tobillo del pie y me alzo dejándome de cabeza.

-DENISSE!-Gritaron todos mis amigos.

-HAY NO MAME SEÑOR SLENDERMAN AHORA LE PIDO QUE ME BAJE-Dije yo cruzándome de brazos.

-Y porque debería hacerlo mocosa insolente-Me pregunto él.

-Porque si no le corto los tentáculos, señor espermatozoide mutante-Desde lo alto que estaba pude escuchar las risas de Andrés, Fabio, María y Daniel menos la de Sofía y Adriana.

El señor espermatozoide me miro con furia y me soltó, logrando que me llevara tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

-Eres como la versión femenina del imbécil-Me dijo el con voz profunda-Ahora acompáñenme-Nos ordenó el mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el bosque.

-Eres una mensa-Me dijo Sofía pegándome una queca exactamente donde me golpee la cabeza al caer.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU-Grite yo del dolor mientras todos seguíamos al gran espermatozoide mutante.

/

Todos seguíamos a Slenderman y supongo que aún no lo podíamos creer, aunque Sofía estaba hablando con el muy amenamente sobre la… ¿Naturaleza?… raro, muy raro y a la vez estupido. Estábamos muy callados, al parecer el espermatozoide nos dirigía hacia algún lugar pero lo único que yo podía ver eran árboles, árboles y árboles incluso creía que estábamos caminando en círculos.

-Hay no mames, ya me duelen las patas-Dijo Fabio.

-Ya somos dos-Dije yo cansada.

-Morp-Dijo Andrés mientras hacia una pose bien estúpida, Incluso Slenderman se le quedo viendo.

-Creo que tu amigo es algo… ridículo Sra. Sofía-Hablaba fuertemente Slenderman.

-Puedes llamarme Sofía no hay ningún inconveniente, mientras con el-Señalando a Andrés-Es más ridículo de lo que imaginas Sr. Slenderman-Valla Sofía ya hablaba como princesita de clase.

-Ahora vamos a tomar el té-Dijo Daniel mientras caminaba como mujer y movía la mano muy chistosa mente.

-No mames-Dijo Daniel, al ver la mirada asesina de Sofía y Slenderman.

-Siga de metiche-Dijo Adriana riendo por lo bajo.

-Ya llegamos-Hablo Slenderman con voz autoritaria.

A lo lejos se podía observar una gran cabaña, era demasiado grande como para ser una, ni yo me lo creía, desde lo lejos también se podía apreciar un bullón e incluso unos que otros gritos que no eran jugando, era unos gritos tan… Salvajes al parecer el espermatozoide no vivía solo...

-Síganme-Hablo nuevamente Slenderman.

El susodicho nos dirigió a la cabaña y apenas abrió la puerta…(N/A: Había un chino bailando en tanga… Naaa mentira XD) los gritos cesaron, se podía decir que esa cabaña era un desorden total o mejor dicho… un desmadre total…

/

-Me podrían explicar a qué se debe está fiesta?-Pregunto Slenderman furioso mientras con sus tentáculos sostenía a varias… ¿personas?

-Es porque se fue el loco-Hablo un… ¿duende? Sus ojos eran muy aterradores, eran negros y sus pupilas rojas, además, de que sus lágrimas eran de sangre….

-Si se fue el, Señor Slendy-Hablo una niña de unos 7 años, la única que Slenderman no agarro con sus tentáculos.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto el espermatozoide.

-No lo sabemos huyo sin que nos dieramons cuenta-Hablo un joven con una máscara azul, de la cual sus ojos lloraban… ¿De negro? Eso si era extraño, y tenebroso a la vez.

-Y tú qué me dices Masky?-Hablo Slenderman. Masky? Valla este lugar si es raro.

-Él se fue, más la fiesta no es porque él se haya ido-Hablo el tal Masky con un temor muy notable en su voz-El decía que se iba a ir de aquí... Creí que estaba bromeando, el huyo y no se fue por la salida que tu nos demostraste-Dijo ese tal Masky.

-Asi que hay otra salida... Bueno luego lo buscare y ahora... por que la fiesta?-Volvio a preguntar el Blanquito

-Es porque, hoy cumple años Sally-Hablo una voz ronca y profunda mientras de entre las sombras de la cabaña aparecía un... ¿Payaso?

-Enserio? Gracias por la información, Laughing Jack-Hablo Slenderman-Mientras que tú, ven acá-Dijo el mientras soltaba a los que sostenía con sus tentáculos provocando que se cayeran de la misma forma que yo me caí antes y solamente para tomar a la pequeña en ellos y decirle…-Feliz cumpleaños, enana-… lol…

Eso sí fue raro, me voltee y todos mis amigos tenían la quijada en el suelo. Fue muy raro ver a Slenderman algo… ¿cariñoso? con una niña pero lo más raro era que Sofía, no le quitaba la mirada de encima al "payaso" incluso parecía que se lo iba a comer con la mirada, hasta él se dio cuenta de su mirada y decidió hablar.

-Quienes son ellos-Pregunto el "payaso" señalándonos-Es la comida?-Dijo el apareciendo de pronto tras Sofía. Eso me puso alerta, por lo que disimuladamente metí mi mano al pantalón del colegio y tome el afilado metal con cuidado aun sin sacarlo.

-Oye tranquila-Me dijo el joven de la máscara azul, colocando su mano en mi hombro-No les haremos daño-Dijo el subiéndose la máscara demostrándome su grotesca sonrisa afilada…

-DEJENLOS-Grito el espermatozoide golpeándolos con sus tentáculos para alejarlos de todos nosotros-ELLOS NO SON COMIDA!-Puta, se encabrono el blanquito.

-Ellos tienen algo, ella asesino a un animal de una forma muy cruel por eso los traje y no los mate-Hablo Slenderman señalandome…

El pinche maniquí nos estaba vigilando?! Lol y Adriana que fue a hacer del dos en los arbustos después de asesinar a ese pajarraco…

Pero saliendo del tema de Adriana… Fue muy raro, ya que todos abrieron los ojos como platos para luego voltearse lentamente y mirarnos como si fueras igual de feos que ellos.

-Ellos, enserio?-Dijo el duende.

-Si-Hablo rudamente el esperma andante, jejeje que mala soy.

-Pero si son unos niños-Hablo Masky.

-Son un año menor que todos ustedes-Hablo Slenderman.

-Ha-Dijo el azulito de la máscara.

-¿Y tú como sabes?-Hablo? María… hablo? Wow-Yo tengo 13-Dijo ella.

-Y todos 14, excepto por Sally, Ben y Slendy…-Slendy? Ajajjajaj. Ya me cae bien el azulito.

-Por qué? Que edades tienen ellos?-Pregunto curioso Andrés.

-Sally acaba de cumplir 8, Ben tiene 8 físicamente, porque mental no… y Slender es un ancestro…-El azulito fue lanzado contra la pared por un tentáculo…

-Así que… Slender…-Dije yo señalando a Slendy-Es un espermatozoide añejo?-Pregunte para luego escuchar las carcajadas de mis amigos, he incluso las de algunos de los que estaban en la cabaña menos las de Sofía y Adriana.

-Maldita!-Me grito Slendy.

-MEJOOORRRRR COOOORRE QUE TE ALCANZAAAAA-Me gritaba Fabio cagado de la risa.

-NO MAMES-Gritaba yo al sentir como el espermatozoide me tomaba del tobillo con un tentáculo-HAAAAAAaaaaaaa-Y así fue como caí encima del azulito…

-Tómala, por necia-Dijo Sofía.

-Haaaa que asco-Grite yo embarrada de la cosa viscosa de la máscara del azulito-HAAAA MO MAMES ESTO QUEMA CABRON-Dije yo limpiándome las lágrimas del azulito con desesperación en la sudadera del mismo.

-Qué? Nunca has sentido liquido negro y viscoso en tu piel?-Me pregunto burlesco el azulito.

-NO! Y MENOS DE UNOS OJOS QUE QUEMAN-Dije yo.

-Es una larga historia-Me dijo él.

-Haa, me vale-Dije yo mirándolo de reojo toda quemada por esa cosa.

-Bien vasta de bromas, ahora díganme que fue lo que paso con el clon de esta-Dijo Slender señalándome.

-Hey!-Dije yo sacándole la lengua.

Continuara...

**Lamento que algunos capítulos sean cortos T.T**

**Pero no se me ocurre nada U.U**

**Y les diré algo... yo terminare este fic, se que he durado días sin actualizar pero eso no significa que no termine... No soy como otros que te dejan picado cuando van por la mejor parte de un fic... yo simplemente lo terminare... pero a su debido tiempo.**

**Sayonara! :3**


	7. Presentaciones

-Hey!-Dije yo sacándole la lengua.

/

Y ahí estábamos todos sentados, con una taza de café hablando de un tal asesino, clon mío y loco en serie.

-Él dijo que no podía estar más tiempo aquí, que tu no le dabas la suficiente libertad que él quería-Le hablaba "payaso" a Slendy-y por eso decidió marcharse-Finalizo.

-Ya veo-Hablo pensador el sin cara.

Mientras por otro lado…

-Morp-Decían Andrés y Fabio mientras hacían una pose estúpida… Se paraban de puntillas doblaban las piernas, estiraban los brazos, levantaban la cabeza y hacían fuerza… parecían que estaban cagando o pariendo…

-Esto es una broma no?-Hablaba el azulito.

-no y Morp-Dijo Andrés haciendo la pose estúpida.

-La verdad es muy estúpido-Dijo el azulito haciendo el Morp… Ya esto es el colmo enserio.

-Como se llaman, ustedes?-Pregunto Sofía, Al fin algo normal!

-Yo me llamo Jack… pero me pueden decir Eyeless Jack-Dijo el azulito.

-Yo soy Tim, pero me pueden llamar Masky-Dijo el fiestero, quien sostenía... un libro o historieta? Era lector? Naaa da igual.

-Yo soy Jake… pero me pueden llamar… hoodie-Ok, este puto me dio miedo.

-Yo me llamo Jack-Dijo el payaso que le daba infartos a Sofía, ya que apareció tras ella con una vos muy sombría-más **_prefiero_** que me llamen Laughing Jack, entendido?-Claro que entendimos….

-Yo soy Sally!-Grito la niña que parecía un zombi. Lol, esa niña me perturbada, y mucho… pobre duende… lo tenía bien abrazado.

-Yo soy Ben Drowned–Dijo el duende, quien era abrazado por la niña perturbadora.

-Tengan cuidado Ben es un pervertido al 100 %-Dijo Masky aun leyendo esa cosa.

-Bueno mucho gusto, yo me llamo María-Dijo María confiada, valla.

-Yo soy Fabio-Dijo Fabio algo nervioso, al parecer tenía miedo.

-Yo me llamo Daniel-Dijo Daniel algo serio.

-Yo Sofía-Calmada.

-Yo me llamo Adriana-Con pánico, jajá me daba risa.

-Yo me llamo Denisse-Dije sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Yo me llamo Andrés-Sonriente, a que pedo.

-Y yo soy Slenderman-Nos cagamos…

Slenderman se presentó de una manera tan terrorífica extendiendo sus tentáculos y demostrándonos su sonrisa que parecía estarse derritiendo también extendía las garras de sus manos, fue tanto el susto… que casi nos da diarrea a todos, menos a Sofía, ya que al parecer se llevaba bien con el blanquito.

/

-Y ya nos podemos ir?-Pregunto Andrés.

-Ustedes no se pueden ir nunca más de aquí, hasta que estén listos-Dijo el tal Masky leyendo una historieta o libro, en el sillón.

-Y porque?-Pregunto Daniel encabronado.

-Eso, mi amigo… lo sabrás más adelante-Dijo Laughing Jack que estaba por allá con Slendy, o como yo le digo… PAYASO

-¿QUE ES ESTA MIEEEEEERDA?-Sip esos, eran los gritos de Fabio.

Fuimos al lugar de donde provenían los gritos de un convulsionado Fabio, al parecer estaba en una cocina y tenía el refrigerador abierto Fabio mas sinvergüenza… en la casa de un fenómeno y piensa en comida… asi o mas idiota?...Bueno además dentro del refrigerador había un…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO MAMES-Sip todos dejamos votados a Fabio ahí para salir corriendo de la cabaña como pendejos, casi como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-HAY QUE LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ!-Gritaba Fabio que ya nos avía alcanzado.

-ESO ERA UN RIÑÓN DE HUMANO!-Gritaba Andrés.

-HAAAAAAAAA!-Todas nosotras.

-SOY MUY SEXI Y CALIENTE PARA SER DANIEL A LA PARRILLA-Dijo Daniel mientras gritaba como una actriz en una película de terror y corría como mujer…

-¿Qué dijo? Jajajajajajajajja que estúpido se ve corriendo así ajjaajjaja-Pare de correr tome mi estómago con fuerza y me empecé a reír como maniaca.

-CORRE DENISSE-Me grito Sofía.

Yo simplemente los seguí aun riéndome por lo que había dicho Daniel.

/

Corrimos y corrimos y corrimos hasta perdernos en el bosque.

-Jajajajjaa-Yo aún me seguía riendo y a la vez apoyando en Adriana.

-Mae, pareces un vagabundo de la calle después de una noche de borrachera-Decía Adriana.

-Hahahaha sexi y caliente haahahah-No me había parado de reír en todo el pinche camino y ya hasta me dolían las piernas-Hay me ahogo hehehe-Reía yo.

-Eres una desgracia-Decía Sofía mientras miraba como me ponía a toser por falta de aire.

-Viva estamos perdidos-Dijo Daniel.

-No por mucho-Mierda…

Slenderman apareció de entre los árboles y al parecer…. No estaba feliz…

/

-Con que un riñón en el refrigerador…-Slenderman se volteo lentamente y miro de una forma MUY tenebrosa y ASESINA al azulito.

-Si, además a Adriana le dio un infarto, se desmallo y se golpeó la cabeza con una roca-Dijo María algo preocupada.

-heheheheh-Me miraron…-Ha…ha…Yo… yo… Yo me estaba riendo de…. De…a… De eso! Si de eso!-Señale a Ben quien se estaba sacando un moco.

-Qué?-Dijo el duende todo inocente.

-Dios dame paz con estos imbéciles-Dijo Slenderman tirándose al sofá.

-Haaa ya somos dos-Dijo Sofía viendo a Andrés y a Fabio haciendo el Morp, para luego ver como Masky también hacia el Morp junto con Hoodie...

/

11:45 p.m...

-TENGO SUEÑO!-Grito Daniel haciendo el Morp nivel Kratos.

-Vengan conmigo-Dijo el espermatozoide nuclear… a que divertido ponerle apodos a cada rato.

-Tú dormirás con Sally-Señalando a Sofía.

-Tú con Eyeless-Señalando a Andrés, jejeje cuidado lo quema jejeje.

-Tú con Ben…-Señalando a María… AJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAA!

-Tú con Hoodie-Pobre Fabio.

-La desmayada en la casa del perro-Hasta a mí me dolió el golpe que le dio Slendy al azulito por decir eso.

-La desmayada con Masky-Masky nada más le dio vuelta a la página del libro o lo que sea que fuera esa mierda.

-Tú con Laughing-Dijo Slender señalando a Daniel, el cual se puso pálido.

-Y tú en el cuarto de Jeff...-Hubo un silencio muy grande.

-Mmm ok?-Dije yo inocentemente.

Continuara...

**Como dormirán nuestros queridos amigos? descubralo mas adelante xD**


	8. Una noche con algunos problemas

-Mmm ok?-Dije yo inocentemente.

/

Apenas entre al cuarto del tal Jeff casi me da un infarto… ESTABA HECHO MIERDA, ACASO NO SABIA QUE ERA ORDENAR?! INCLUSO HABIA UN REGALITO DE PERRO, PERO NO ERA UN REGALITO NORMAL, ERA COMO DEL TAMAÑO DE UN FOCÍL!

-LA GRAN *censurado*-Grite yo.

-ME LAS PAGARAS *censurado*MAN!-

En otro cuarto…

**_POV María_**

-Este debe de ser el cuarto del tal Ben-Dije abriendo la puerta.

Apenas entre al cuarto, la puerta se cerró sola y en el suelo avía un camino de pétalos de rosas y lo único que iluminaba la habitación eran velas aromáticas en el suelo… eso sí que me extraño, decidí seguir el camino de pétalos y me llevaron a una puerta, apenas la abrí…

-HAAAAAAAAAAA CERDOOOOO!-Grite yo para así salir corriendo.

ERA EL TAL BEN DESNUDO! LO ÚNICO QUE LE TAPABA SU DIGNIDAD ERA SU PINCHE GORRO DE DUENDE Y NO TAPABA MUCHO QUE DIGAMOS! QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE TIENE OCHO? ME VALE, DE ESTE LUEGO ME ENCARGO YO!

-HIJO DE *censurado*-Grite yo corriendo por toda la cabaña…

-Creo que no le guste…-Dijo Ben desilusionado…

**_Fin POV María_**

En otro cuarto…

**_POV Andrés_**

-jajajajja te gane!-dije yo.

-No se vale, enano-Lloraba Eyeless.

-Te gane-Ahh se nota que este Jack no sabe jugar al Mario Kart.

-Ahora juguemos Mortal Kombat-Me dijo Jack.

-Si!-Me cae bien este Jack.

**Fin POV Andrés**

**_POV… ¿Masky? …_**

-GRAAAAA-Roncaba la desmayada.

-Está hija de su madre-Dije yo tapándome las orejas con las almohadas de mi cama.

-GRAAAAA-La *censurada* madre…

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-CALLATE MIERDA-Dije yo mientras me levantaba de mi cómoda cama y le metía uno de mis libros en la pura boca a la tal Adriana.

-Al fin… paz y tranquilidad-Ahh genial.

-GRAGRAGRAGRA-

-HIJA DE *censurado* CALLATE PARECES UN *censurado* TRAILER DE *censurado*-Hubo un silencio sepulcral… Creo que ahora ya lograre dormir bien…-Awww estoy a punto de dormirme como nunca lo he hecho-dije mientras me acurrucaba en mi cama…

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Me exploto la cabeza.

**_Fin POV Masky_**

Otro cuarto…

**_POV Sofía…_**

Dormida como si nada junto con la niña que no paraba de sangrar.

**_Fin POV Sofía…_**

En otro pinche cuarto…

**_POV Fabio…_**

-Entonces no eres bipolar?-Me pregunto el tal Hoodie con una voz muy pero muy sombría además de solo preguntarme estupideces como... ¿Eres Jamaiquino? ¿Por qué eres enano? ¿Eres un Elfo? Y yo que creía que Andrés era estúpido...

-No-Respondí-Bueno mae tengo sueño-Dije intentando cortar la conversación mas estúpida de mi vida.

-Si yo igual, Buenas noches-Aleluya...

Hoodie apago la luz y yo me prive como un oso invernando…

**_Fin POV Fabio…_**

Ya saben que voy a poner acá…

**_POV Daniel…_**

-NO, NO, NO, NO-Que miedo.

-Cállate, ya te pareces a Slenderman diciendo no, no solo que el en sus notitas-Me dijo el payaso.

-NO ME MATES-Grite yo.

-HOMBRE DÉJAME DORMIR NI SIQUIERA TE ESTOY VIENDO!-Buen punto.

-PROMÉTEME QUE NO ME COMERÁS MIENTRAS DUERMO!-Grite con pánico.

-Prometido-Me contesto.

-NI TE ME ACERCARAS-Pánico.

-Prometido-Al parecer estaba medio dormido.

-NI ME VIOLARAS-Horrorizado.

-QUE!?-Se levantó de la cama de un solo.

**Fin POV Daniel.**

/

-Y cómo durmieron?-Nos preguntó Slenderman.

Daniel y María tenían unas ojeras bien marcadas mientras que Masky estaba encabronado, incluso miraron a Slender con cara de muérete en especial yo, que lo mire con cara de…. JÓDETE HIJO DE LA GRAN *teletuby*

-Tu qué crees, Slendersito?-Me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que durmieron de lo mejor-Contesto.

-Si claro, aja-Dijo María mirando a Ben con cara asesina.

-Tengo hambre-Dijo Andrés.

-Toma-Dijo Slender dándole unos huevos pateados.

-Yo igual-Dijimos todos, incluso Adriana que ya había despertado.

-Yo no vuelvo a dormir con ese tráiler-Dijo Masky señalando a Adriana, quien lo miro inocentemente-Ni me mires así-Dijo Masky volviendo a leer otro de esos cosos.

-Slender, me prestarías tu baño para ducharme? Sobre la ropa, tranquilo me pondré la misma-María no puedo creer que te quieras bañar en este lugar.

-Ve, sube las gradas al final, el cuarto de la derecha-Dijo Slender.

-Gracias-Dijo María subiendo las gradas.

-No sabia que tu podias hacer del baño... digo si no tienes cara supongo que tampoco tienes...-

-MIRA DANIEL UNA VACA CON UN CHANCHO VOLADOR-Interrumpió Sofia.

-DONDE!-Dijo Daniel... haaa ya entendí Sofia intento salvarle el pellejo a Daniel de lo que le iba a decirle a Slender hehe.

-Yo, me iré a jugar videojuegos arriba-Dijo Ben subiendo tras María… esperen… si María se va a bañar… y el duende dijo eso… AJJAJAJAJJAJAJ!

-Oye Sofía-Dije yo.

-Qué-Dijo ella.

-Dentro de tres segundos, se escucharan gritos y golpes desde arriba…-Dije yo riendo por lo bajo.

-Por?-Me pregunto.

-Ya verás-Dije yo.

-tres…-

-dos…-

-uno…-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MALDITO-Sip era María gritando.

-PERDÓNAME ME ENRREDE DE CUARTO-Sip ese era Peter Pan.

-A LA MIERDA-Primer golpe y Sofía estaba cagada de la risa junto conmigo-HIJO DE *censuradito*!-Segundo golpe.

-SLENDERMAN AYUDAMEEEEEE!-Un montón de golpes…

continuara...

**La verdad eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió hehe. Solo espero que Ben no aiga muerto xD**


	9. Odio los televisores!

-SLENDERMAN AYUDAMEEEEEE!-Un montón de golpes…

* * *

-Ahh que tonto eres al caerte desde las gradas, Ben-Hablaba la niña perturbadora.

-Lo sé-Dijo Ben con un ojo morado, una chichota al estilo anime, un montón de moretes y su traje todo despedazado.

-La próxima vez, se más cuidadoso-Dijo la niña, mientras lo curaba y vendaba.

-Jejeje si… la próxima vez…-Creo que entendí eso…

-Ahh, se nota que Ben nunca cambiara-Dijo el azulito, quien estaba sentado al lado mío viendo la tele.

-Ni lo conozco bien y te creo-Dije yo dándole un sorbo a mi café.

El azulito estaba cambiando de canales a cada rato, incluso ya me tenía mareada, solo encontraba novelas, novelas y novelas hasta que en la tele…

-Ahh, Si… Ahh-

Sentí como mi cara se teñía roja como un tomate, voltee a ver lentamente a él azulito y vi que en su máscara se notaba un leve sonrojo.

-Dale más…-

-Sí, Sí-

-QUITA ESO!-Me grito el tirándome el control en la pura boca.

Yo me puse aún más roja.

-NO QUITALO TU, TU LO PUSISTES-Grite yo ahora morada.

-Ahh… a fondo… si… ohh-

-QUITALOOOOO-

-NO ME ESTRECES-El azulito presionaba los botones frenéticamente, logrando subir más el volumen del televisor.

-HAAAA DALE PAPI…. SI HAAAAA HOOO-

-QUITALO MIERDA-Grite yo súper morada.

-YAAAAA LO QUITO-Grito el tirándole mi amada taza de café al televisor.

-IMBECIL-Le grite yo.

-GOFF SOY TU PERRO MAMI-

-QUE LO QUITES!-

-ESO HAGO!-

-NOO!-

La tele se apagó de pronto y hubo un silencio muy grande, voltee mi cabeza hacia la derecha y mire que estaban Sofía, María, Andrés, Slender, Masky, Adriana, Sally, Ben, Fabio, Daniel y Jack mirándonos fijamente. Yo estaba roja como un tomate y toda despeinada, y el azulito estaba peor que yo, y lo peor era que yo estaba sentada sobre el en el sofá, con el control en la mano…

-Yo… No vi nada-Dijo Sally mientras su pálida piel se teñía de un carmesí claro.

-Ese es mi hermano-Dijo Ben guiñándole un ojo a Eyeless.

-Por favor, eso acá no lo permito-Dijo Slenderman separándonos con sus tentáculos.

-PERO NO HICIMOS NADA-Grito el Azulito, ahora rojo.

-No, no, no, no les pedimos explicaciones, lo escuchamos todo-Dijo Ben sonriendo maliciosamente…Bien el desgraciado está muerto.

-FUE LA TELE-Grite yo encabronada, siendo sostenida por un tentáculo del espermatozoide nuclear.

-Shh, no te pedimos explicaciones-Dijo María riéndose… Estas jodida…

-Pero!...-

-Nada-

-PE..-

-Nada!-

-GRRR-

Slenderman me puso de nuevo en el suelo, y mire a mis amigos quienes estaban cagados de la risa, sentí una furia incontrolable hacia todos ellos que no me di cuenta en que momento Slenderman me intentaba separar de un infartado Ben al cual lo tenía acorralado en la pared con mi afilado metal en su cuello. Al final Slenderman me logro separar de él y mire que lo había hecho sangrar, le había hecho una pequeña cortada del lado derecho de su cuello. Y no solo yo estaba encabronada también me di cuenta que eyeless estaba atacando a María… la quemo… Ja eso le pasa hehe.

-SE CALMAN LOS DOS-Nos gritó el espermatozoide nuclear.

-PERO SI ELLOS EMPEZARÓN-Gritamos eyeless y yo en coro.

-NADIE LOS TIENE HACIENDO ESTAS BARBARIDADES, EN ESTA CABAÑA!-Nos gritó Slenderman.

-NO HICIMOS NADA!-Gritamos nuevamente en coro.

-SILENCIO O LOS TIRO AL BOSQUE ESTA NOCHE!-Lol…

-…-Valla que silencio.

* * *

-Oye Denisse… que hiciste en realidad con Jack-Me pregunto Sofía. Estábamos en el cuarto de Sally…. Era el mejor cuarto de la cabaña.

-Él estaba cambiando los canales y bueno ya sabes…-

-Entiendo, pero porque estaban así-Me pregunto curiosa.

-Así como?-No entendí.

-En esa pose, en el sofá-Ahh ya entendí.

-De la desesperación de apagar la tele-Dije yo.

-Jajajajja-

-De que te ríes?-Pregunte yo dudosa

-De lo que le hiciste a Ben-Me dijo ella riendo-Lo asustaste y mucho-Wow, quien lo diría.

-Enserio?-

-Claro, con tus ojos rojos, un trozo de metal afilado en su cuello, y tu furiosa hasta yo hubiera tenido miedo, incluso me dio hambre cuando vi esa gotita de sangre salir de su garganta-Ahh, típico de Sofía, cuando ve sangre le da hambre. Pero…

*_Mis ojos rojos… ¿Porque a mí se me hacen los ojos rojos? ¿Será solo cuando me enojo? Estuve a punto de asesinarlo… tan solo tengo trece y estuve a punto de cometer un crimen, ¿qué me está pasando?*. _Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no vi entrar a los demás, que bien solo eran amigos y no monstros como los otros.

-Hola! Morp-Estos idiotas saben cómo animarme.

Todos nos sentamos en un círculo, como si estuvieras jugando la papa caliente.

-Hola-Dije yo feliz.

-Ahora… que paso en realidad entre tú y Eyeless Jack-Es enserio… ahora Andrés… no mames que se lo explique Sofía.

-Si dinos-Dejen de verme así, me incomoda.

-Que se los diga Sofía-Dije yo agarrando una almohada de Sally y colocándomela en la cara.

-Bueno todo comenzó así… Eyeless Jack estaba cambiando los canales del televisor-Tomando aire-Entonces se puso un canal *prohibido*-Que feo se escuchó eso.

-Y qué hay de los gritos esos?-Que preguntas más bellas, Daniel…

-Eran de la tele-Dije yo tapando mi sonrojo con la almohada.

-Y porque estaban en esa pose?-Que malo eres Fabio.

-De la desesperación de apagar la tele-Dije yo hundiendo mi cara en la almohada.

-Entonces no hay nada entre ustedes?-Andrés más necio.

-YA LES DIJE QUE…. NO!-Le tire la almohada.

-Hay no te enojes-Me dijo María.

-Ya sabemos la verdad y te creemos-Dijo Daniel…. Ok eso fue muy raro de parte de él.

-Exacto-Me dijo Adriana feliz.

Después de charlar un rato cada uno se fue a dormir a sus habitaciones actuales y yo a dibujar, para no tener que soportar a la loca de mis pesadillas…

**Continura...**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, lo que pasa es que tuve problemas con mi cuenta y no podía acceder a ella! En fin, acá les traigo otro cap un tanto humorístico para algunas personas, espero que lo disfruten! Por cierto... gracias por tu apoyo maxjohann-cernavalverde!****! :D**

**PDA: _Menor_... Por favor no me mates por tardar tanto hehe.**


	10. ¿Jeffrey Woods?

Después de charlar un rato cada uno se fue a dormir a sus habitaciones actuales y yo a dibujar, para no tener que soportar a la loca de mis pesadillas…

* * *

-Con el pasar de los día y los meces me fui encariñando con los seres de la cabaña y no solo yo les tome cariño… al parecer todos nosotros nos habíamos llegado a encariñar tanto que ya nos sentimos como una familia, una extraña, lose pero unida y lo mejor una asesina hehehe…-

-Tu estas verdaderamente mal de la cabeza-

-Y tú eres tan estúpido que hasta ahora te das cuenta hehe, sabes que… podría acabar contigo en este mismo momento verdad?-

-Deja de soñar y continúa hablando-

-Y si no quiero-

-No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero-

-Vale, vale, continuare… pasaron cuatro años desde que entre a esa cabaña…-

* * *

-JAJAJA NO ME ATRAPAN-Gritaba la ahora yo de 16 años saltando de árbol en árbol.

-ESO CREES?-Me grito Andrés que aún tenía 15 debido a que yo cumplía antes que él, además de que él se hizo más alto que yo... Esto ha de ser obra de Slenderman.

-SIII-Grite saltando a otro árbol.

Me resbale… y me atrapo Fabio, que por cierto también se había hecho alto él tiene 16 cumplió antes que yo…

-No se vale-Dije yo.

-Aleluya-Gritaron Adriana y María Ambas de 16-Al fin la logramos atrapar-Dijeron todas dramáticas.

-No me olviden-Gritaba Sofía que también tenía 16 y fue la primera en cumplirlos, claro que Slender"Chef" Le hizo un pastel de fresa debido a que yo me puse a gritar como si fuera el fin del mundo cuando ella lo pidió de chocolate debido a…

**Flash Back**

_Cumpleaños número 12 de Sally…_

-Que rico pastel de chocolate-dijimos todos nosotros.

-A REPARTIR!-Grito eufórica María.

Slenderman empezó repartir los pedazos de pastel, yo solo me comí uno ya que yo no soy mucho para el pastel mientras que María se comió uno pedazos.

_15 minutos más tarde, Slender decidió ir un momento al bosque mientras que yo y todos..._

-NO QUIERO MORIR-Gritaba yo saltando de árbol en árbol con desesperación.

-DEEEEENISSEEEEEEEE!-Gritaba María de tras mío gritando como loca… quería matarme.

-YO NO TE HICE NI MIERDA!-Gritaba yo apunto del infarto, todos se avían escondido… pinches maricas.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO SLENDER SALVAME PINCHE CALVO!-Gritaba yo, hasta que tras de unos arbustos vi un pequeño bulto, me acerque los más rápido posible y vi que era Fabio.

-He?-Dijo Fabio al verme con cara de lunática dirigiéndome hacia él, apenas me vio salió corriendo.

-A NOOOO TU ME SALVARAS PINCHE IDIOTA!-Grite yo tomándolo de la camisa con una fuerza sobre humana.

-ALEJANDRA PIENSA RAPIDOOOOOO-Grite mientras le tiraba a Fabio con una fuerza fenomenal…

-HIJAAAA DE *censurado* ERES UN FENOMENOOOOO!-Gritaba Fabio "volando" en dirección a María.

Simplemente me voltee y mire como María agarraba a Fabio como saco de boxeo y se reía como loca… A LA MIERDA YA ME DIO MIEDO!

Me voltee nuevamente y mire a un pobre Fabio noqueado, Abrí mis ojos como platos al ver a María correr en mi dirección riéndose como una loca.

Mire hacia adelante y vi a Slenderman lo primero que hice fue pegar un salto y abrazarlo…

-SALVAME CALVO-Grite yo mientras me movía como cucaracha en su cuerpo…

-PERO QUE TE PASA-Me pregunto Slenderman.

-MIRA HACIA ALLA-Slender me obedeció y…

-CORRE BITCH CORREEEE-Gritaba Slenderman corriendo mientras yo me le pegaba a el como una garrapata.

Lo único que recuerdo fue como María me atrapo a mí, gracias a que Slenderman me agarro con un tentáculo y me uso como escudo a partir de ahí perdí el conocimiento…

A! y también recuerdo como Fabio y yo estábamos en cama con los brazos rotos y con varias fracturas en las costillas… Nunca jamás permitiré que coma, chocolate… nunca….

**End Flash Back**

-HORA DE COMER-Los gritos de Slenderman lograron sacarme de mis horribles pensamientos.

-El último que llega a la cabaña duerme limpia el cuarto de Eyeless-Dijo Sofía corriendo en dirección a la cabaña.

Yo me zafe de los brazos de Fabio y brinque hacia un árbol y empecé a saltar nuevamente.

-HEY NO SE VALE-Gritaron todos desde atrás, Yo mire a Sofía y nos echamos una risa y apresuramos el paso.

Llegamos a la cabaña y tomamos asiento en la mesa, el último en llegar fue Daniel, dice que fue porque Fabio le tiro una piedra en medio camino. Slenderman se había convertido en nuestro padre, y los demás en nuestros hermanos, aunque Sofía sentía una atracción hacia el que parece nuestro hermano mayor: Laughing Jack, ella dice que no, pero yo sé que si le gusta. Durante todo este tiempo Slenderman nos enseñó y entreno para ser diferentes, incluso ya teníamos ropa nueva que Laughing nos había traído. (N/A: ALELUYA!) Slender nos contó que todos ellos son Creepypastas, y que dentro del tiempo necesario nos íbamos a convertir en asesinos, así como eyeless que una que otra vez traía riñones humanos y se los comía.

-Tengan-Dijo Slender sirviéndome un plato con una comida desconocida, pero deliciosa.

A eyeless le sirvió un plato lleno de riñones, a Ben no sé qué cosa, a Masky un frasquito de pastillas… de eso de lo que más se alimenta… ha Laughing un plato lleno de dulces, a Sally lo mismo que nosotros, a Hoodie corazones asados… era algo delicado en sus comidas jeje, antes me daba asco, bueno, nos daba asco, pero con el pasar del tiempo nos acostumbramos a verlos comer cosas viscosas. Daniel encendió la tele y puso el canal de las noticias al parecer estaban dando una noticia muy interesante, ya que Slendy también presto atención.

"Interrumpimos su programación para notificarles que ayer durante altas horas de la madrugada, se cometieron múltiples asesinatos, algunas de las víctimas tenían graves mordeduras, de lo que parece ser un león sin contar, las graves puñaladas causadas, los familiares de las victimas están reclamando justicia para este psicópata acompañado, nuestros detectives no encontraron pistas sobre el paradero de este supuesto asesino y en los cuartos de las víctimas no encontraron pistas sobre el susodicho, lo único que pudieron encontrar fue un escenario muy grotesco, y que en las paredes se encontraron escritas las siguientes palabras: Go To Sleep, con sangre de las víctimas"

-Otra vez el pinche asesino ese-Dije yo comiendo mi arroz.

-Sí, te quitan el puesto Eyeless-Se rio María viendo las noticias.

-Acaso fuiste tú?-Pregunto Sofía viendo a Eyeless Jack.

_Como carajos iba a ser Eyeless si hasta María dijo que le quitaban el puesto… Pff tonta._

-Yo no escribo Go To Sleep en las paredes… si hubiera sido yo, las victimas no tendrían riñones-Dijo Eyeless.

-Valla, ese loco nunca cambiara-Dijo Ben.

Todos guardamos silencio en especial los Creepypastas incluso Slenderman se tensó y miro con más atención el televisor.

"Nuestros ciudadanos se encuentran alterados por estos asesinatos cometidos numerosamente durante todo este último año, Hemos tenido que tomar medidas aún más drásticas, y colocar cámaras por toda la ciudad al igual que reforzar la seguridad del país"

-Wow creo que ustedes no son los únicos asesinos en serie de por acá-Dijo Andrés algo asombrado.

-El volvió-Dijo Masky.

-Qué cosa?-Preguntamos yo y los demás.

-El asesino-Dijo Laughing Jack

-Ahh ya se cual, el que nunca nos mencionaron su nombre?-Pregunto Fabio.

-Y como se llama?-Pregunte curiosa.

-Él se llama Jeffrey Woods-Dijo Slenderman sin darle importancia al asunto-Mejor conocido como… Jeff The Killer-Ok?

-Y las mordeduras son de su mascota Smile Dog-Dijo Laughing Jack-Es como un perro demonio, o mutante-Dijo él.

-Por cierto Denisse, tu cuarto era el de, el-Dijo Masky.

-Eso explica, las letras Go To Sleep en las paredes, además de encontrar un cajón lleno de cuchillos con sangre seca-Dije yo recordando-Ha, y la inmensa popo de perro que tuve que limpiar…-Dije yo recordando con furia.

-Y porque se fue?-Preguntaron Daniel y Fabio.

-Porque el asesinaba demasiado, incluso una vez trajo a la policía a este lugar-Dijo Slenderman tomando una taza de café-Entonces le prohibí, volver a ir asesinar continuamente, y cuando asesinaba lo acompañaba Eyeless-Espera… Si Jeff trajo la policía a este lugar… NO ESTAMOS BAJO TIERRA! HAY UNA SALIDA A LA CUIDAD AL IGUAL QUE UNA ENTRADA…

-Ahh ya veo-Dijo Adriana, Adriana se había vuelto muy callada.

-Era cansado, aunque con él me llevaba buenos banquetes-Dijo el, al parecer sonreía tras la máscara. Solo unas dos veces lo hemos visto sin su máscara.

-HOIGAN VAMOS A JUGAAAR CON BENNN!-Gritaba Sally desde la puerta, debo admitir que con Ben era muy divertido jugar en el bosque.

* * *

-Guarden silencio…-

-Jejeje…-

* * *

-Ojala no toque su flauta porque si no salgo corriendo como si fuera el fin del mundo…-

-Eso no se vale, Denisse…-

-Con Ben en juego, se vale todo Sally…-

-Tú crees eso María?…-

-Si…-

-Silencio! Ahí viene…-Dijo Andrés riendo por lo bajo.

-A ver, donde estarán?-Era la voz de Ben-Creo que tocare mi flauta…-

-QUITEN!-Y así fue como salí corriendo como una loca y Ben de tras mío.

-JAJAJAJA TE TENGO-Me grito el apunto de agarrarme la manga de mi suéter.

-NOOOO-Grite yo saltando a un árbol y corriendo en dirección contraria a la de Ben.

-TRAMPOSA!-

-JAJAJAJAJ-

* * *

-Salgamos… Denisse lo está distrayendo-

-Vale…-

-Los tengo…-

-Qué?…-

-Que los tengo!-Grito Ben para empezar a tocar su flauta.

-HA MI NO! ESA COSA ME DA JAQUECAAA!-Gritaba histérico Daniel, mientras corría con todo.

-Tarde-Dijo Ben empezándola a tocar.

Yo estaba desde la copa de un árbol sentada, admirando como Ben empezaba a manipular las mentes de mis amigos con el sonido de su flauta, era una melodía suave y pacífica, era tan hermosa más con el sonido del viento golpear los árboles, era realmente hermoso… Pero… si me quedaba ahí escuchando esa dulce melodía es capaz que amanezco en la cama del muy pervertido, o como le paso a Fabio… con la cabeza en el inodoro con dos regalitos… Por lo tanto empecé a saltar de árbol en árbol hasta alejarme lo suficiente de él, más pise una la rama de un árbol muy viejo logrando romper la rama y yo caer al suelo en pique.

-Hay mi columna-Eso sí que había dolido.

Me intente levantar, mas algo llamo mi atención… En una roca bastante grande, de lado derecho, abajo había un túnel… algo mal hecho, por un momento creí que era el túnel de un conejo pero era muy grande y recordé que en este lugar los animales eran algo… monstruosos, pero vi algo brillar en el interior del túnel así que me dio curiosidad y empecé a gatear hacia el hasta adentrarme en el…

**Continuara...**

**Creo que este es el cap más largo que he hecho hehe, Espero que lo disfruten!**

**\(^o^)/**


End file.
